Daughters of the Akatsuki
by ChuluSempai18
Summary: Pein and Konan have two daughters; Sakuya and Sakura. Both were sent to live in Konoha due to Orochimaru after their Rinnegan. Now, living with the Uchiha clan and dealing with Itachi and Sasuke 24/7. Will these kids learn to get along or not?
1. Prologue

**ChuluSempai18: Hello there everyone! Yes, I am finally back! I just graduated from High School! I have been working on GoD (Garden of Devils) that is my manga series. I have been doing backstories and lots more with my friend, SWD (SilverWolfDawn). Sorry, she is not on fanfiction, but is on dA. **

**Sakura: -looks around- Huh? Where's your characters? I thought that they would be here. **

**ChuluSempai18: -_- They have decided that they refuse to be in anymore fanfictions of mine. But, I do have some original characters that I created just for fanfiction! **

**Sakuya: I don't see what the fuse is with your characters. **

**ChuluSempai18: -holds up a note- Sakuya. Sakura. Read this. **

**Sakura and Sakuya: -take note and read it- "We, the characters of Chulu. Are either in relationships with SWD's characters or just don't want to be here anymore. P.S. Sakuya and another OC that Chulu has with her in this. Good luck. You will need it. And have fun. Sign the other characters of Chulu." -looks at me- **

**ChuluSempai18: What? It's true. *^* Now, Sakuya. Sakura. Do your jobs. **

**Sakura: Chulu-chan does not own Naruto or it's characters. **

**Sakuya: But she does own her characters and the plot for this story! **

**Both: ENJOY! **

**ChuluSempai18: Have fun~! **

**Full Summary: Sakura and Sakuya are daughters of Nagato and Konan of the Akatsuki. Treated like princesses, but feared by their own Amegakure Ninja. Orochimaru is after their rinnegan. So, what does Nagato and Konan do about that. They send their daughters to the safest place; Konohagakure! Now, living with the Uchiha clan and under the same household as Fugaku, his wife Mikoto and their two sons; Itachi and Sasuke. From Itachi's and Sakuya's rival to missions. Will love bloom? Will friendships form? Any hardships?**

* * *

**Daughters of the Akatsuki**

**Prologue**

* * *

In Amegakure; the village leader of Amegakure was waiting patiently for the birth of his second child. Nagato but known as Pein to the members of the Akatsuki and his village was sitting near the room where his wife, Konan was giving birth. Their firstborn was a girl, she was a young, five year old girl with shoulder length pink hair and bright green eyes with fair skin.

This was Sakuya, she was wearing a long-sleeved, turtleneck collar black shirt and a pair of short red pants. On her feet were a pair of black standard ninja sandals. Sakuya was sitting right next to her father, her legs were moving back and forth. She was smiling, she couldn't wait to be a big sister to her little sibling. She didn't care if she had a brother or sister, she just wanted someone to play with her; especially when her parents, her uncles; Kakuzu, Zetsu and as much as she hated him, Orochimaru and her brothers; Hidan, Sasori, Tobi and Kisame.

Sakuya liked Kakuzu, due to him teaching her about the importance of money. She refused to go near Orochimaru and Kabuto, his creepy pupil. Zetsu was creepy and planet-like, but sometimes Sakuya enjoyed his company to that of Orochimaru, the pedophile-snake man. Hidan accidentally swears in front of her and her mother, Konan beat him up pretty bad when Sakuya started saying the words 'fuck', 'bitch', 'shit' and 'asshole'. Sasori had taught her about puppets and how their beauty was eternal art. Tobi was fun to be around with her, he was always smiling and having a good time and he made Sakuya laugh. And there was her favorite fish-sushi-man, Kisame. Sakuya and him teased each other with nicknames.

Sakuya looked up at her father, smiling. "Papa, when is the baby coming?" she asked, excitedly. Nagato chuckled and reached with his left hand and patted Sakuya's head.

"The baby will come when he or she comes, Sakuya." her father told. The other members had decided to join the father and the excited young girl.

Kisame chuckled. "Looks like Pinky is happy." Sakuya looked over at him, glaring and pouting at him.

"Sushi-nii-chan, you're being a big meanie!" Sakuya yelled, pointed her finger at him. Kisame laughed as Sasori smiled underneath his puppet, only Sakuya has never seen his real face.

Hidan snickered at Kisame's nickname and smirked at Kisame. "The little bitch got you good!" he laughed.

Nagato's rinnegan pierced with a glare directed at Hidan. "Hidan, I would remind you not to call my daughter that or else Konan and I will make you regret it." he said, darkly.

Hidan gulped at the pain that Konan had done. He never wanted to go through that again, that meant making sure he was not cussing in front of Sakuya and the new baby.

Soon new baby wails echoed the room and hall. Nagato got up, smiling down at Sakuya. "Come Sakuya let us meet your new sibling." he said as he held out his hand towards Sakuya. Sakuya smiled as she jumped off of the bench, grabbing her father's hand. Nagato and Sakuya walked into the room, as the other members stayed in the halls.

Nagato and Sakuya walked towards the blue haired woman holding a light pink blanket in her arms. Sakuya smiled and running towards her mother. "Mommy!" Sakuya exclaimed. Konan turned to look at her hyper, five year old daughter. When Sakuya made it to the bed, Konan smiled at her daughter.

"Sakuya, do you want to meet your new sister?" Konan asked. Sakuya's green eyes brightened by that. Sakuya nodded, Nagato walked towards them. Konan revealed their youngest daughter, a fair-skinned little baby with some pink hair and green eyes. Sakuya smiled at her new baby sister. "Her name is Sakura, Sakuya." she added.

Sakuya looked at her baby sister, Sakura and smiled more. "Sakura.." she whispered. _My little sister... _she thought as she stared at Sakura. "Hi Sakura, I am your Onee-chan." Sakuya introduced herself to Sakura, who looked at her older sister and smiled at her.

Konan smiled. "Sakura likes you, Sakuya." she stated. Nagato just moved closer to his wife, kissing her on the forehead. As he too, looked down at his new baby girl.

This might be the Akatsuki of missing-nin, but no matter what, they were still a family. A happy family, until something will change in their lives that was unexpected.

* * *

**ChuluSempai18: And that was the lovely Prologue! **

**Sakuya: ^o^ And I am going to be an awesome older sister! **

**Sakura: ^^; Nee-chan... **

**ChuluSempai18: And now on word to 'Chapter 1'. :D **

**Sakuya and Sakura: Please Rate & Review!**

* * *

**Roses are Red **

**Violets Are Blue **

**Gonna review? **

**Please and thank you! **


	2. Chapter 1

**ChuluSempai18: You know what I love. **

**Sasuke: Being free from school? **

**Naruto: Writing fanfiction again? **

**Sakura: The reviews that people give you. **

**Sakuya: The humor of this story? **

**Itachi: Hopefully, not sic Kira on us? **

**Sakuya: -rolls eyes- Guys, Kira refuses to come into these fanfiction stories-**

**[Kira comes in] **

**Kira: Hey there, everyone! I am here for the fanfiction commentary! **

**Sakuya and Sakura: -both look at me- *^* Chulu... **

**ChuluSempai18: They are not going to be in the stories. But I didn't say anything about the commentaries though! XD **

**Kira: What's up, bitches? XP **

**Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sakuya: *^* Chulu... **

**ChuluSempai18: SOMEONE BEGIN THE INTRO NOW! **

**Naruto: Chulu-chan does not own Naruto or it's character.**

**Sakuya: But she does own her character and the plot she has created! **

**All of them (except for Kira and me): Enjoy! **

**Note: This is a AU, meaning the Uchiha massacre did not happen. Madara (sorry guys) is not in this. Tobi is Obito, but he is a good guy. The main villain is Orochimaru. So yeah. Please enjoy. Oh and I am writing this story for myself and maybe, for people who will enjoy it.**

* * *

**Daughters of the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A few years had passed, Sakuya is now the age of nine and little Sakura is the sweet age of four. Little Sakura always always following her older sister, admiring her because Sakuya had managed to activate their Kekkei Genkai's dojutsu. Sakura was wearing her long-sleeved, turtleneck collar, knee-length red and black dress with a pair of black sandals on her feet. Her short, shoulder length pink hair was tied with a red ribbon. Her green eyes were staring at her older sister's back, with admiration. She was holding her white tiger cub, sky blue-eyed summon named Chinatsu.

Sakuya's hair was tied in a short ponytail and she was wearing a short-sleeved, high collar red shirt with her favorite black short pants. On her hands were a pair of fingerless, black and red, ski-gloves and her black, ninja sandals. Following right next to her was an older white tiger cub, sky blue-eyed summon named Asuna. Both were walking towards the training grounds; since they were at another base this time. So, babysitting the two girls were Kisame, Sasori, Tobi and strangely, Orochimaru. Their parents, Pein and Konan had a mission and since the girls did not like to spend their time in the rain that much. The four babysitters took them to one of the bases they had. Kakuzu and Hidan were on a mission and Zetsu was doing his spying job.

Sakuya glanced behind her, seeing that Sakura was following her around like duckling was cute. Sakuya smiled, she enjoyed spending time with her parents, her brothers, her uncles and her little sister. She loathed having to run into Kabuto and Orochimaru. Half of the time Kabuto would say something that would set Sakuya off. That end resulting in him getting punched in the face by Sakuya.

Though, Kisame laughed his ass off when he heard what Sakuya decided to nickname Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru's nickname was 'Snake-Pedophile' while Kabuto's was 'Creepy Stalker'. "Hey Pinkies!" Kisame's voice called out. Sakuya stopped, that caused Sakura to bump into her sister. Sakuya took Sakura's hand, making sure that she did not fall.

Sakuya and Sakura looked to see Kisame walking their way, with that shark-like grin across his face. Sakuya raised an eyebrow at him, while Sakura smiled happily. "Fishy-nii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, as she ran to Kisame. Kisame grinned at seeing Sakura's smiling face, he looked at Sakuya, who soon joined Sakura and him. Asuna was right by Sakuya's side, she was purring as she normally did.

"So, what are you two doing?" he asked them.

Sakuya rolled her eyes at him. "Isn't it obvious. We are going to the training grounds." she answered his question.

Kisame mentally sighed heavily. Over the years, the nine year old Sakuya had become somewhat colder. Most likely due to graduating the Academy earlier and getting teased behind her back. Sakuya at the Academy was called 'Ice Angel' because of her cold and harsh behavior, even though she was a child.

Sometimes, he liked it better when Sakuya was laughing and smiling, having a good time and not worrying about anything. But, that was not a ninja's life at all. Kisame reached with his hand and ruffled Sakuya's hair. Sakuya glared at Kisame. "You know, Big Pinky... you need to relax." he told her.

That caused the young child to give an anger "hmph" at him. Sakuya swatted his hand from her head. "Stop treating me like I am a little kid." she said.

Kisame grinned more, as he shook his head. "Sorry, Big Pinky no can do." he replied.

Sakuya let out a groan. Sakura was smiling, with a free hand she reached for the hem of Sakuya's shirt, pulling it slightly. "Onee-chan. Onee-chan! Aren't you going to show me how to throw some kunais?" she asked. Sakuya looked down at Sakura, seeing her eagerness and happiness. Sakuya smiled at Sakura.

"Yes. I will show you." she said, softly. Sakuya could not say 'no' to Sakura. Especially when Sakura looked up at her with her big, childlike doe eyes. It was too cute for the elder sister. The two passed Kisame on their way to the training grounds, Kisame smiled as the two left his sight. It was safe here since none of the enemy ninja knew where the Akatsuki bases were. So, the two were safe.

Unfortunately, this day would be the day that will change everything.

* * *

Sakuya and Sakura arrive at the training grounds, with the sun streaming bits of it's sunlight through the trees. It was a perfect place for Sakuya to show Sakura how to throw kunais, especially when Sakura got older. Sakuya glanced down at Sakura, smiling at her. "Okay, Sakura. Learning how to throw a kunai might be difficult at first, so you must keep on practicing as well as have a target system to it." she explained. Sakura nodded, as Chinatsu yawned. Asuna sat down next to Sakuya, as she was going to demonstrate for the young girl and tiger.

Sakuya pulling a kunai from her weapon's pouch, she showed Sakura what it looked like. "This is a kunai, imoto. Kunais are sharp so be very careful with holding them." she added. Sakura nodded, again. _I wish I can be smart as Onee-chan when I grow up. _Sakura thought, as Sakuya went into her stance.

Sakuya eyeing her target, the tree with the bulls eye painted on it. "Now, all shinobi and kunoichi have stances for jutus and their weapons. And you guess why Imoto?" she asked the little girl.

Sakura thought for a moment, remembering what Konan had taught her about the chakra, jutsu and weapons. Smiling brightly to herself she answered her older sister. "It is because of their chakra control can follow through the weapons and for using their jutsu. It helps them prepare for a battle with an enemy ninja as well, I think." Sakura guessed, hoping that she got some bits right.

Sakuya nodded. "Not bad, Sakura. You got an understanding of some basics. I'll give you that. But, anyways. You see that bullseye over there?" she pointed out to Sakura, who nodded. "I am going to try and hit the red mark." she added. Sakura watched at her older sister, as she demonstrated and threw the kunai straight at the bulls eye.

Sakura walked over to Sakuya, smiling at her. "Onee-chan that was awesome! You're the best!" she praised her older sister.

Sakuya grinned. "Thanks imoto. But, I am not that good. Since, I am now genin, I can do some training for the chunin exams. But, I need a team for that to happen." Sakuya's face dropped to disappointment. All of the other students in Amegakure were not up to Sakuya's level, heck those who wanted to be ninjas were glad that Sakuya had graduated earlier so that they won't have to deal with the 'Ice Angel' anymore.

Sakura titled her head to the side, smiling sadly at her older sister. "Onee-chan." she whispered. "I think Onee-chan is-" Sakura got cut off when a stick or a twig suddenly snapped. Sakuya moved her attention to where the sound came from, Sakura got closer to her older sister, scared on who it was. Asuna was growling at the unknown person, ready to fight. Chinatsu whimpered and tried to hide herself more in Sakura's arms. The footsteps grew closer and soon revealed to be Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru? What do you want?" Sakuya asked, harshly. Whatever the snake pedophile wanted Sakuya knew she was not going to like it at all.

"What I want is simple, Sakuya-chan." Orochimaru grinned evilly as he looked at the two girls. He pointed at them. "What I want is the rinnegan. With it, I can be powerful and maybe, be strong enough to get the sharingan." he explained.

Sakuya ready her fighting stance, activating her rinnegan. "There is no way in hell that Sakura and I are going with a pedophile like you." she growled. Sakuya grabbed another one of her kunais and threw it at Orochimaru, who disappeared. _Damnit! He dodged! _Sakuya cursed in her head, as she glanced down at Sakura. "Sakura. Do not leave my side for a moment." Sakuya ordered her.

Sakura nodded her head. "Alright, Onee-chan." she obeyed her sister's order.

Orochimaru appeared behind the two girls, grabbing Sakuya and Sakura by their hair. Sakura cried out in pain, while Sakuya yelled in pain. Asuna growled at Orochimaru, biting his leg. Orochimaru just kicked Asuna away. "Asuna!" Sakuya yelled out, as Asuna hit a tree. Chinatsu instantly fell from her owner's arms and she went to her big sister's side, licking Asuna's head. "Let go of us! If our father finds out, you are going to be kicked out of the Akatsuki!" Sakuya yelled at Orochimaru.

Sakura began crying. "Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed.

Orochimaru sighed heavily. "Such noisy brats, you two are. But, I must achieve my goal after all. With the rinnegan and the sharingan, I will be unstoppable." Orochimaru looked happy, but a twisted kind of happiness.

Sakuya gulped, as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Haha. Chichi. Gomen. _Sakuya thought as she knew that there was no escape from this.

"Orochimaru..." a deep, but intimidating voice came from nowhere. Sakuya's eyes flew open, as she glanced behind her to see her father and mother standing right behind Orochimaru. Pein's rinnegan was out and it looked more intimidating than Sakuya's did. "I suggested you put down our daughters right now." Pein continued.

Orochimaru obeying set Sakura and Sakuya down, as they ran towards their mother, Konan who held them bother. Sakuya looked at Asuna, she ran to Asuna and picked her up as Sakura ran to get Chinatsu. Both of the girls went back towards their mother. Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu appeared. "Orochimaru. You do not belong in the Akatsuki anymore. I suggest you leave before I decide to kill you." Pein glared.

Orochimaru looked down at Sakura and Sakuya and smirked. "Don't think this is the last time, you have seen me yet. Pein. I will get your daughters and I will have their rinnegan." those were the last words Orochimaru said before he disappeared.

Sakuya looked up at her mother. "Haha, what happened with Kabuto?" she asked.

Konan looked down at Sakuya and sighed heavily. "He left when Orochimaru went to abduct you two." she said, as she embraced her two little girls. "Oh, Sakuya. Sakura. I am so glad that you two are safe and sound." she cried. Sakuya and Sakura both returned the hug.

After the hug, the family made their way back to the base. Hoping that Sakura and Sakuya would still be safe.

* * *

Konan and Pein were in their room while Zetsu was making sure that Orochimaru did come back. Hidan and Kakuzu were in the living room, talking to Sasori about finding him a new partner. Tobi and Kisame were with Sakuya and Sakura, watching them to make sure nothing horrible happened to them.

Konan, looking over her shoulder at her husband. "Nagato. The Akatsuki is not safe for Sakura and Sakuya. Orochimaru knows where all of the bases are and he might attack Amegakure to try and kidnap Sakura and Sakuya. The other villages might are safe for our little girls." Konan explained.

Pein sighed, as he walked over to Konan and cupped her cheek. "Do not fret, my angel. I have contacted Jiraiya-sensei. I asked him to tell the 3rd Hokage about my little plan about having Sakura and Sakuya live in Konoha at the Uchiha compound. Kisame and Tobi will take them to Konoha and Jiraiya-sensei will meet them at the gates, taking the those two to the Uchiha compound where Fugaku lives." Nagato explained to Konan.

Konan looked worried and puzzled at the same time. "Are you sure that Konoha will be safe for them? What will happen when people start to figure out that Sakuya and Sakura are children of us? They would want to kill them or have them placed in prison for the crimes, that we and the Akatsuki have done." Konan expressed her concern for her daughters to Nagato.

Nagato smiled at her. "The only ones who will know about Sakuya and Sakura are the 3rd Hokage and Jiraiya-sensei. Konoha will be safe for them, no harm will come to them, my angel. Trusted me." he soothed Konan and her worries as he hugged her.

Konan hugged him back, as she laid her head on his chest. "I trust you, Nagato." she said. "But." she started.

Nagato raised his eyebrow. "But?" he asked.

"What will Sakuya and Sakura think of this?" she asked him.

Nagato chuckled. "Sakura would most likely be thrilled to go to a village where other children her age are." he could already see Sakura's happiness and making many friends. He sighed heavily. "As for Sakuya, she would most likely oppose in going. She would refuse to talk to another her age. She might find herself a rival." he added, pictures of Sakuya's face coming into his mind as she was bickering with some children her age and having an unknown rival.

Konan sighed, as she leaned up and kissed Nagato on the lips. "Sakuya will put up an act for Sakura, looking like she enjoys this. Don't worry, my god. Sakuya will, in time, see that this was the best for her and for Sakura." she explained.

* * *

The next day came up, as Kisame, Sakuya, Asuna, Sakura, Chinatsu and Tobi were making their to Konoha. Sakura was getting a piggy-back ride on Tobi, while Chinatsu was on top of the masked man's head. Kisame was walking besides Sakuya and Asuna, trying to get Sakuya seeing the joy in this. "Come on, Shorty. Konoha is safe and Orochimaru will not be attacking his old village anytime soon. You will like it there." he said.

Sakuya huffed and snorted. "But, living with Uchihas... that is just a red flag waving in front of Orochimaru." she retorted.

"Shorty. Tobi is an Uchiha and you do not hate him." Kisame pointed out. He knew he had Sakuya there.

"Tobi-nii-chan is funny and I like him for his happy mood and he is the only Uchiha to get me to laugh and smile." Sakura commented.

"Fugaku and Mikoto from what I have heard have two sons. Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is just like you, a prodigy. He mastered his sharingan at the same age you mastered your rinnegan, at the tender age of eight. And both of you two graduated at the Academy at the age of seven. Sasuke is just like Pinky. He admires and respects his older brother, the same way, Pinky follows you around like a puppy." Kisame remarked.

"My imoto is cute. She is looking forward to this. Me, on the other hand. I do not like it." Sakuya growled.

Kisame chuckled. "C'mon Shorty. Tobi and I will be nearby, just in case, anything happens to you two. We will keep you two update on everything and will be sending you guys letters and gifts from the others." he tried again.

"Itachi is the heir to the Uchiha clan, am I right?" Sakuya asked.

_Oh shit. She is probably thinking him as a rival now. _Kisame thought. "Yes." he answered.

"His name means 'wesel' am I right?" she asked him.

Kisame nodded. "Yes it does." he sighed.

"So, that makes him a red-eyed weasel." Sakuya pointed out. Kisame howled with laughter, while Asuna smirked.

"Shorty, you haven't even meet the boy and you are already insulting him. Even though, you are going to be living with him and he's going to be on your team." Kisame blurted out.

Sakuya glared up at Kisame. "What?" she asked him.

Kisame mentally gulped. _Oh boy. _he thought. "Yup. Meaning, you are going to be genin on the same team." he said.

"WHAT?!" Sakuya yelled, out clearly not happy with this. She was growling underneath her breath and Kisame decided to stop talking and hopefully, Jiraiya will be able to handle an angry, little pink-haired hellcat. _Good luck, Konoha. I wish you and your people luck dealing with the she-devil, hellcat herself. _he thought.

* * *

When the group arrived the the Konoha gates, they were meet up with Jiraiya, who to Sakuya looked like a pervert.

"Hello, gentlemen! I will be taking the cuties and the cats." Jiraiya exclaimed. Tobi bended down as Sakura jumped off, Tobi took Chinatsu off his head and placed her in Sakura's arms. Sakuya glared at Jiraiya along with Asuna.

Kisame pointed down at Sakuya and Asuna. "I wish you luck with these two. They are already not liking this." he said. Jiraiya laughed weakly, as a sweat drop came down his head at that. Sakura grabbed Sakuya's hand with her free one, as Chinatsu leaped out of Sakura's arm and landed on Asuna's head. The four walked towards Jiraiya, as Kisame and Tobi left them with the Toad Sage.

Sakuya looked up at him, glaring. "What Sushi-face said was true. I do not like this and listen well, buddy. If anything horrible happens to me or my sister, I hope you know that you signed your own death wish when Chichi and Haha get through with you." Sakuya threatened him.

Jiraiya just mentally gulped and praying that nothing does happen to these two daughters of Nagato and Konan. Jiraiya preferred living, not dying. Walking inside the gates and the busy streets Konoha was quite an adventure, people were staring at Sakuya, Sakura, Chinatsu and Asuna. One) Sakuya's and Sakura's hair and eye color were something that no one has ever seen before. Two) Asuna and Chinatsu were both tigers.

Jiraiya was just laughing weakly, as Sakuya gave a death-like glare at the bystanders, who were staring as did Asuna.

* * *

Finally arriving at the Uchiha compound. Sakuya, Sakura, Asuna and Chinatsu were greeted with more stares from the Uchihas who lived in the compound and hearing them mutter about the strange hair color, eye color and the tigers was something that did not please Asuna and Sakuya. Jiraiya had to make sure that Sakuya and Asuna could not death-glare at them.

Upon reaching the main Uchiha compound, Jiraiya mentally prayed that nothing happened that would be troublesome for him, but hard for Sakura and Sakuya. Greeted by Mikoto, they walked in and were greeted by Fugaku, a nine-year old Itachi and a four-year old, Sasuke. Sakura moved closer to Sakuya, hiding herself.

Jiraiya bowing. "Fugaku-sama. Mikoto-sama. Itachi-kun. Sasuke-kun. This is Sakuya Haruno, her younger sister, Sakura Haruno and their tiger summons Asuna and Chinatsu. I hope that the 3rd explained their situation to you four." Jiraiya said, calmly.

Mikoto nodded. "He did." she answered. As she looked at Sakuya and Sakura. "They are just so cute!" she smiled.

Fugaku looked at Sakuya. "Tell me, Sakuya. Is it true that you graduated at your academy at the same age as our Itachi?" he asked.

Sakuya looked at Fugaku nodding. "Yes, I did. The other children were too stupid to know anything and it felt like the teacher was an idiotic fool." she answered, coldly.

Jiraiya scratched his head. "Sorry, about Sakuya-chan. Her parents warned me that she has a harsh, cold and rude personality at first. But, they told me once she gets to know you, she is quite a kind and caring young girl." he informed them.

Sakuya blushed a little, as she looked away slightly. Sakura peeked her head out to look at Itachi and Sasuke, Sakuya gently pushed Sakura a little. "Sakura, please introduced yourself to Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun." she smiled.

Sakura bowed her head a little. "Nice to meet you all. I am Sakura." she said, shyly.

Jiraiya grinned. "Their parents, also warned me that Sakura-chan is a shy girl, but will warm up very quickly." he explained.

Sakuya glanced at him, eyeing him. "Say '-chan' after our names again and I will add more onto the nickname that I already gave you." Sakuya warned.

"Itachi-chan. Sasuke-chan. You two make friends with them, while Jiraiya-san and us talk in the living room." Mikoto told the boys, who nodded. The adults went into the living room to talk, while the children were left alone.

Sasuke looking at Sakura. "So, which one is yours?" he asked, pointing at the tigers.

Sakura smiled, as she went over to Asuna and picked up Chinatsu. "Chinatsu is mine. Asuna belongs to Onee-chan. Chinatsu is only a cub, but when she gets older and when I become a genin, we will be going on missions together. Chinatsu will my partner like Asuna is Onee-chan's partner." she said, brightly.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Cool!" he exclaimed. He looked up at Itachi. "Nii-chan, why don't you have a summon?" he asked.

Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke's head. "I am working on that, otouto." he replied. Itachi looked at Sakuya. "I am guessing that Asuna and Chinatsu are like ninken and ninneko, but different." he stated.

Sakuya glared at him, but nodded. "That is right. Asuna and Chinatsu are like ninken and ninneko, but are better for me and my imoto. Asuna already knows how to fight and attack, while Chinatsu does not." she explained.

Sasuke, Sakura, Chinatsu and Asuna watched as Itachi and Sakuya have a glaring contest. "Normally, girls like you and sister would be fangirling over my otouto and I right now." Itachi stated.

Sakuya scoffed. "My imoto and I are different from other girls." she answered. Sakuya smirked. "Besides, who would want to fawn over a boy like you." she stated, as she pointed at Itachi. "You look like a girl and you are a wesel." she added, as the smirk grew. "I guess that would mean that you are a pretty wesel." she snapped.

Itachi's eye twitched, feeling his boy pride being insulted. "What about you? I have never seen a girl like you with pink hair, green eyes and a tiger for a companion." he retorted.

Sakuya growled, as she moved closer to him. "For your information, pal. The civilian boys actually fawned over me and my looks and even though the boys that came from ninja families praised me for being the top of my class, but also feared me for a good reason." she snapped.

Sakura, Sasuke, Asuna and Chinatsu watched as Itachi and Sakuya bicker more and more with each other. Sakura and Sasuke both looked at each other, both wrapping their pinky fingers with one another, smiling. "Let's make a promise to not to end up like Onee-chan and Itachi-nii-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, happily.

"Okay!" Sasuke exclaimed, happily too.

"We promise to not end up fighting like our older siblings." Sasuke and Sakura both promised each other, as the two went off to play with Asuna and Chinatsu.

The adults watched as Itachi and Sakuya followed them, while bickering with each other. Jiraiya sighed. "Why do I smell rivalry in the air?" he asked, with wonder.

Mikoto had her hand over her mouth, surprised and amused by Sakura and Sakuya. "They are the first girls to not fawn over my little boys." she said. Mikoto smiled brighter than before. "I am beginning to like these girls!" she said, happily.

Fugaku sighed heavily. "They are interesting, indeed." he replied.

Thus the main Uchiha compound would be turned upside down by two pink-haired girls and their tiger companions.

* * *

**ChuluSempai18: Well, that was interesting. **

**-Itachi and Sakuya are seen glaring at each other- **

**-Sasuke and Sakura both have sweat drops coming down their heads- **

**Kira: Oh boy, this is going to be interesting. **

**ChuluSempai18: Kira, if you will. **

**Kira: Please Rate & Review**

**Note: Next chapter, I will do an explanation on what Haha means and Chichi means. So, please be patient. **

* * *

**Roses are Red **

**Violets are Blue **

**This rivalry does not look good **

**Will love bloom?**


	3. Chapter 2

**ChuluSempai18: So, Chapter 2 is here! Boy, Itachi and Sakuya sure hate each other and their rivalry runs deep. O_o **

**Kira: That was funny when Kisame tried to get Sakuya to look on the bright side and then when she and Itachi actually met. XD That was funny! **

**Sakura: I feel sorry for Kakashi-sensei having both of them on the same ANBU squad as him. **

**Kakashi: -_- It is was NOT enjoyable. **

**Sakuya: Good thing for sweet, old flashbacks, huh Kaka-chan. **

**Kakashi: -eye twitches- You are a pink haired, she-devil. **

**Sakuya: Why thank you. **

**Itachi: -_- Try living with her, Kakashi. **

**Kira: *^* OI! Children, shut up and do the damn job here! Geez, if you guys don't do this right, I'll beat you all up to a bloody pulp! **

**ChuluSempai18: -_- One word for you, Kira. Julius. **

**Kira: ... ... ... T^T I MISS MY HUBBY! **

**Sakura: ^^' Chulu-chan does not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If she did, she would have done some major changes. **

**Sakuya: But she does own her characters and the plot that she has created. **

**All (except for a weeping Kira): Enjoy! **

**Kira: -sniffs- I want my husband back.**

* * *

**Daughters of the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was a beautiful, peaceful and quiet morning in Konohagakure, the sun was shining and the birds were tweeting. Everyone was getting ready for a glorious day, except if you count a certain, pink-haired, seventeen year old girl screaming at a certain, red-eyed, seventeen year old boy. "ITACHI UCHIHA! YOU WEASEL, PERVERT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER THE DAMN BATHROOM?!" the mature, but screaming bloody murder voice belonged to one person and one person only.

Sakuya Haruno.

The Uchiha compound was more upbeat since Sakuya and Sakura came to live there. And let's not forget how much, Sakuya begged Fugaku, the Uchiha clan leader; his wife, Mikoto and the 3rd Hokage to let Naruto live with them. Now, Naruto and Sasuke who were now twelve years old were still allowed to share a room, while Sakura who was twelve too had her own room.

Mikoto was making breakfast, while Fugaku was at the table, reading the newspaper. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were getting up, clearly annoyed that Itachi was still teasing and pissing off Sakuya. _Either he really likes her or he just loves teasing her so much. _that was what everyone thought in this household.

The white tiger summon, Asuna did not like how Itachi always teased her mistress, Sakuya. And the little, white tiger summon; Chinatsu did like waking up to Sakuya's yelling. So, Chinatsu always curled and snuggled closer to her mistress, Sakura's side.

Sakura had picked up and carried Chinatsu downstairs, meeting Naruto, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku and Asuna where the family eat their meals. "Itachi nii-kun really does enjoy messing with Onee-chan, doesn't he?" Sakura grumbled underneath her breath, as she sat right in between Naruto and Sasuke, hoping to prevent the brotherly rivalry between the boys.

Chinatsu yawned. "Sakura-hime, I don't like waking up to her screaming." she stated. Everyone nodded. Asuna rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"Chinatsu, you haven't been on missions with them nor have you seen the slap mark across Itachi-san's face when it happens." Asuna spoke calmly.

Mikoto sighed heavily. "I told him many times before to stop teasing Sakuya-chan like that." she said, as she glanced at her husband. "Sometimes it reminds me of you, Fugaku." she added with a smile. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Chinatsu both raised their eyebrows and looked at Fugaku, who just went back to reading the paper like nothing had happened. Asuna rolled her eyes.

Sakuya came down, huffing and glaring. "I swear he just does this to piss me off." she muttered, as she walked towards her seat at the table. Asuna walked towards her mistress, snugging her head closer to Sakuya's chest, begging to be petted. Sakuya did just that.

"Or maybe he really does like you." Sasuke said, cooly. Sakuya looked at Sasuke with a deadpan expression upon her face. Yup, she did not believe him at all.

"No, he doesn't like me. He likes to piss me off, though." she spoke with that monotone voice of hers. _It is obvious that he likes you. _everyone thought, but did not want to say it out loud. Itachi came downstairs with a red, handprint on his right cheek, clearly not happy with Sakuya slapping him. He took his seat next to Sakuya, both glared at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"You did not need to slap me." he said.

Sakuya snorted. "Well, apparently I did. Otherwise, you might get it through that stubborn and thick head of yours that when a woman is in the bathroom knock first. I know Mikoto-okaa-san told you manners so use them." she retorted.

Itachi replied with the famous, Uchiha 'hn'.

Mikoto smiling at Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "Today is the day that you three see who is on your ninja teams right?" she asked them. Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled and Sasuke just smirked.

"I can't wait to see who is going to be on team, dattebayo!" Naruto throw his fist in the air. He was definitely ready for today.

Sakuya grinned at the blond-boy. "Hopefully, you three are on the same team." she said, as she took a bite out of her riceball and managed to stole something off of Itachi's plate. That earned her another glare from him. "What? I am a growing girl after all." she added, with a smirk.

"But, you don't have to be a pig about it." he remarked.

Sakuya glared at him. "What did you call me?!" she asked, hotly.

Fugaku coughed. "Itachi. Sakuya. Not at the table." he said, sternly.

Sakuya bowed her head. "Yes, Fugaku-otou-san."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, Chichi."

**[A little Japanese lesson. If you are talking about your own parents. Mother is called 'Haha' and Father is 'Chichi'. Now, if you are talking about someone else's parents you say. 'Otou-san' for Father and 'Okaa-san' for Mother. Since, the Haruno sisters and Naruto are related to Fugaku and Mikoto. They call them 'Fugaku-otou-san' and 'Mikoto-okaa-san' out of respect.] **

"I hope that you three will be the on the same team." Mikoto smiled.

"It would be fun and nice if we were." Sakura replied.

"We already live together, so we have an advantage." Sasuke added.

"Just pray that you guys will get an awesome sensei." Sakuya pointed out.

"I can't wait to go on missions!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura looked at Naruto, smiling weakly. "Naruto-kun, you do know that we are only genin so we will be getting D-ranks or C-ranks for missions." she pointed out.

Naruto's happy face fell in disappointment. Sakuya gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Naruto. When you gain experience and pass the Chunin and Jonin exams then you guys get to go on B-ranks, A-ranks and maybe some S-ranks. Heck, maybe if guys decide to become ANBUs, you will get more S-ranks for missions." she said, trying to to cheer up, Naruto.

And Sakuya's words seemed to get Naruto all fired up again. "Then I'll be closer to becoming Hokage!" he exclaimed, again.

Sasuke glared at him. "Hey, dobe. Would it kill you to be quiet for a few seconds?" he asked, with a smirk. Sakura groaned and sighed heavily, as she knew she was going to get caught in another battle.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What did you say Teme?!" he yelled. Sakuya watched with a glint of interest as her entertainment began. Fugaku went on ignoring the boys like normally, thinking that they were pre-teens and most pre-teen boys do this. Mikoto began to notice the glances that Itachi was stealing at Sakuya. Itachi was looking at Sakuya from the corner of his eye with secret affection. Asuna and Chinatsu saw what was going on to happen soon. Sakura's eye was twitching, as she slammed her hands on the table. Glaring at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Would it kill you two to be quiet for once?! It's either I'm listening to Onee-chan's and Itachi-nii-kun's rivalry or I am dealing with you two's rivalry! It's annoying and not to mention it shows how immature you four are!" Sakura yelled, as she stood up and marched back upstairs, with little Chinatsu following after her.

Awkward silence soon engulfed the room. Mikoto looked at the four pre-teens and teens, clearing her throat. "I hope you four will take this into consideration, you all know that Sakura-chan does not like it when you four start fighting with each other." she scowled. And with that the four pondered on how to make it up to Sakura.

* * *

"Come on, Sakura-chan! You can't be still mad at us!" Naruto whined, as the three new genin walked to the Academy to see who is on their teams and who will be their sensei from now on. Sakura wore her long hair in a high ponytail, much like Sakuya did. Wearing a different out this time, a short-sleeved, v-neck collar, sky blue knee-length dress with white flowers printed on it. A pair of black legging pants underneath and her red, standard ninja shoes. Instead of her ribbon in her hair, Sakura had her hitai-ate tying her hair.

While Naruto was walking near Sakura, trying to get her to talk to him again, Chinatsu was being held by Sakura, while Sasuke was right behind them, feeling something that he had never felt before. He felt... jealous. He knew that Sakura was the only friend, who was a girl he had, while Naruto was like his brother. He didn't like it when Naruto or any other boy tried flirting with Sakura. Naruto gave up when Sasuke told him that he might have a crush on Sakura.

When the Academy came in sight, the three hurried along. Sasuke sat where he normally sat, excepting Sakura to sit in the middle, but she made her way over to Hinata and Ino, sitting besides them. Naruto sat next to Sasuke, while Shikamaru looked at them and walked over to them. "I am going to take a wild guess and say that you two were fighting and so was Itachi and Sakuya again." he noted.

Naruto groaned, while Sasuke just replied with an 'hn'. "Sakura-chan seems really mad at us." Naruto whined.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe you guys should apologize. Treat Sakura." Kiba said, walking over with Shino, Akamaru and Choji.

"Maybe take her out to dinner or something." Choji said, while munching on his potato chips.

Shikamaru whacked Choji on the back side of his head. "Troublesome. Sakura is not a die-hard food fan like you are." he said.

"I would suggest something with insects, but I know that Sakura does not like some insects all to much." Shino put in his two cents.

Naruto groaned. "Teme. You got anything. I know Sakura-chan will punch me if I say anything with ramen." he looked over at Sasuke.

"Hn." was what Sasuke replied with.

_Even though we live together. I still don't know what he says with the 'hns' and 'aas' at times. _Naruto thought.

* * *

Over with the girls; Sakura, Ino and Hinata were talking about exact same thing, but different.

"I swear they fight like little kids still! Onee-chan and Itachi-nii-kun are seventeen now, going on eighteen and yet they still can't get along with each other!" Sakura complained.

Ino, rolling her hands puts her arm over Sakura's shoulder. "Maybe, Itachi is only doing that because he likes Sakuya." she stated.

Sakura blinking, looks at Ino. "Piggy join the club." Sakura said. "And on another note, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are just as bad!" she added.

"M-Maybe that's how th-they show their br-brotherly bond." Hinata stuttered, but made a good point.

"Yeah, Forehead! If Itachi is doing that to Sakuya because he likes her, then Sasuke-kun and Naruto are doing that because they show their brotherly bonds!" Ino remarked. She smiled at Hinata. "Good one, Hinata." she replied.

Hinata bowed her head. "Thank you for the compliment, Ino." she smiled.

Chinatsu jumped out Sakura's arms and landed on the desk. "Ino-san and Hinata-san are right, Sakura-hime. Those four are just being stubborn and won't admit what they are actually feeling." Chinatsu chirped with joy.

Ino smirked. "See? Even Chinatsu agrees with us."

Sakura sighed heavily. "I wish Iruka-sensei would hurry up and give out the team names already." Sakura grumbled.

Ino flipping her ponytail. "I hope you and Kiba are not going to be on the same team, Sakura. Chinatsu and Akamaru would never get along with one another." Ino pointed out.

"Asuna gets along with Hana's ninken, but Chinatsu does not get along with Akamaru." Sakura groaned. "That would be bad." she added.

Iruka walked into the classroom, smiling. "Okay, class. Be quiet and let's start naming the teams." he said. As he called out the list.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at Sakura from where they were. _Please don't like her be with anyone else. _they thought to themselves.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Their sensei is Kakashi Hatake." he called out. Naruto grinned, Sasuke smirked, Sakura mentally sighed and Chinatsu hissed. "Opps, sorry Chinatsu. You too." Iruka corrected, as Chinatsu grinned happily.

Ino and Hinata both patted Sakura's back. "Next Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru and Shino Aburame. Their sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka stated. Hinata smiled, sheepishly. Kiba grinned. Akamaru barked, happily which caused Chinatsu to hiss at him. And Shino looked emotionless.

"Next team is Team 10. That will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Their sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished. "That's all of the teams please wait for your senseis to come and get you all." Iruka said, as he left the classroom.

One by one, all of the teams and their senseis left. Leaving Sakura, Naruto, Chinatsu and Sasuke by themselves waiting. Sakura sighing. "Okay, you two. I am not mad anymore." she said, as Sasuke and Naruto went over to Sakura.

Naruto tapped his foot, impatiently. "This guy is late!" he yelled.

Sakura looking at Sasuke. "Didn't Onee-chan and Itachi-nii-kun complain about this one man on their ANBU squad?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. "His name was Kakashi Hatake. Nii-san was the ANBU captain. Asuna and Sakuya-nee-san looked ready to murder the guy. At least we know why, they hated him." he replied back.

"Because he is always late." Sakura sighed.

Chinatsu yawned and wagged her tail. "I don't like this guy, Sakura-hime!" she roared. Sakura patted and stroked Chinatsu's fur.

"Let's calm down, Chinatsu." she said, calmly. Sakura looked over to see Naruto pulling a prank on their new sensei that involved a eraser on the door. "Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei was a trained ANBU, I don't think he would fall for that." she added.

"Well, he gets it for making us wait all of this time!" that was what Naruto answered with and he was sticking to it.

Naruto moved back, as another hour seemed to pass. The door slowly opened as the eraser fell on top of Kakashi's head. Naruto laughed, Sakura blinked, Sasuke frowned and Chinatsu snickered a little. Kakashi looked at them. "From my first impression of you all, I would say... I hate you." he smiled.

Sakura mentally groaned, Sasuke replied with an 'hn', Naruto looked in shock and Chinatsu hissed at Kakashi.

Kakashi grinning underneath his mask. "Meet me up at the roof in ten minutes." he said, as he poofed away and the four moved, quickly to the roof.

* * *

On the roof, the kids were sitting while Kakashi stand, probably grinning underneath his mask still. "Okay, kids. I want your first name, last name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies and your dreams." he said.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura trying to make peace with their sensei, while the boys did not seem to be trying at all.

"Hm. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are not of your concern, my hobbies are a secret and my dreams are currently unknown." he said.

"That does not help us at all, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto pointed his finger at him and yelled.

"Well, how about you go first?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto, angrily crossed his arms over his chest. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, hanging with Sakura-chan and Teme over here! My dislikes are having to wait for my ramen to cook. My hobbies are training with Teme and learning something new from Sakuya-nee-chan. My dream is to become Hokage, dattebayo!" he shouted with happiness. Kakashi had to mentally cringe in fear when he said Sakuya's name.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. "What about you?" he asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like hanging with Sakura and the dobe here. I dislike fangirls and anyone who is annoying. My hobbies are training with my nii-san and getting stronger. My dream is to surpass my brother and become something that my Chichi would be proud of." Sasuke calmly introduced himself.

Kakashi nodded and smiled at Sakura and Chinatsu. "How about you two?" he asked.

Sakura smiled at Chinatsu. "Do you want to go first Chinatsu?" she asked.

Chinatsu meowed. "I would love to Sakura-hime!" she said. "I am Chinatsu! I like sleeping in the sunlight or in Sakura-hime's lap. I dislike Akamura. My hobbies are training with my sister, Asuna. My dream is to become a good tiger summon for Sakura-hime!" Chinatsu replied.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like hanging with my friends and Onee-chan. I dislike fanboys, fangirls, Onee-chan and Itachi-nii-kun bickering, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun bickering and a certain man. My hobbies are training with Onee-chan, Asuna and Chinatsu. My dream is for the world to become a peaceful place." Sakura said.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _She is somewhat like Sakuya, I would give her that. Sakuya replied that she hated a certain man as well and the same dream thing too. _he thought. Smiling. "Okay, you four get some rest for tomorrow, because we are going to be doing a little test. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow. Bye!" Kakashi informed the kids and poofed away.

"That guy is so weird..." Chinatsu muttered.

"You can say that again, Chinatsu." Sasuke and Naruto both replied to the little tiger's statement.

The four got up and left, walking back home only to meet with Asuna, Sakuya and Itachi wearing their ANBU uniforms. Itachi's mask was on, while Sakuya's mask was placed to the right side. Asuna was walking in-between the two. Sakuya raised her hand in greeting. "Yo. So, how did the teams and the sensei thing go?" she asked.

Naruto grinned. "We are all on the same team, Sakuya-nee-chan!" he exclaimed.

Sakuya grinned back. "That's awesome to hear, Naruto!"

"Onee-chan." Sakura called to her older sister. Sakuya's attention was now focus on Sakura, she had her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Sakura?" she asked.

"Kakashi Hatake is our sensei." Sakura asked.

Sakuya and Itachi both glanced at each other. Asuna shook her head. Sakuya patted Sakura's head. Itachi sighed heavily, patting Sasuke's and Naruto's heads. "You guys are going to be hating him." Itachi, Asuna and Sakuya both replied in unison.

"He's a pervert. He also reads that Icha Icha books." Sakuya pointed out.

"He's always late and has a tendency to make up an excuse." Itachi added.

"And even though, Itachi was the captain. He made us do a bell test for our teamwork." Asuna finished.

Naruto, Sasuke, Chinatsu and Sakura all look at each other and sighed heavily. "Great..." they muttered.

"Call him, Kaka-chan. I did that and that pissed him off so badly and I remember that one time where Itachi and I burned his book." Sakuya grinned, at remembering the fun and torture of putting Kakashi through.

"But, Onee-chan. He's our sensei." Sakura pointed out.

"Call me Kaka-sensei, then." was what Sakuya answered with.

And with that the little odd family walked back home, while Sakura, Sasuke, Chinatsu and Naruto were not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**ChuluSempai18: Okay that is it for Chapter 2! Next time will be Chapter 3, meaning hello bell test and maybe a glimpse of the first mission with Tazuna! **

**Sakuya: Woot. **

**Sakura: -grins- Can't wait. **

**Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi: -smirking evilly- I bet you are looking forward to this, Kaka-chan. **

**Kakashi: -eye twitching- I refuse to speak to any of you. **

**Asuna: Please Rate & Review!**

* * *

**Sharingan is red**

**Rinnegan is blue**

**Say I love you**

**Or I'll Chidori you**

**Kakashi**

**(Suggestion by SilverFlower)**


	4. Chapter 3

**ChuluSempai18: Wow, Chapter 3 is finally up. XD Good thing, I am not going to be neglecting any of the stories anytime soon. **

**Kira: Good thing, right? -eyes me- **

**ChuluSempai18: Well, at least I am back to updating damnit! DX **

**Sakura: Good enough for us. **

**Sakuya: And for the readers and reviewers. **

**Kira: Someone do the fucking intro right now, so the story can get on with this. **

**Sasuke: Chulu-chan does not own Naruto or any of it's characters. **

**Asuna: But she does own her characters and the plot that she has created. **

**All: Enjoy! **

**Note: On the 7th of Sunday was my best friend's birthday and 13th (meaning Saturday) was my brother's birthday and yes, I am going to go to Otakon. If you don't seem some other the stories updated or published I have been busy with the my stories and other things.**

* * *

**Daughters of the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next day came by and team 7, except for Kakashi was not looking forward to the bell test that's purpose was teamwork. But, Kakashi's students couldn't disobey their sensei's orders, though Sakuya did give Naruto and Sasuke the perfect nickname to call their sensei just for kicks. Waiting for their sensei to arrive that morning, without breakfast but bringing their lunches was not their idea of a fun day. Sakuya had insisted; while in Itachi's opinion more like _dragged_, him and Asuna to see Kakashi again.

Sakuya was impatiently tapping her foot, along with Sakura. Eyes narrowing and glaring, Sakuya was not pleased at all. "Damnit, Kaka-chan. Where the fuck do you go?!" she muttered, angrily. Asuna was shaking her head, while Chinatsu was on top of Sakura's head. Itachi put his hand on Sakuya's shoulder, hoping that it would calm the hot-tempered, pink-haired, hellcat devil-women down.

"Sakuya, I am sure that Kakashi has a good reason to be late." he sighed heavily. Sakuya glanced up at Itachi, glaring at him.

"Itachi. You know that Kakashi's excuse would be that he got lost on the road of life again." she pointed out.

Just then, Kakashi decided to show up. Sakura, Sakuya and Naruto both glared at him. "You're late!" they yelled.

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Sorry, I was walking on the road of life-" he was cut off by a snort. He looked to see Sakuya, Itachi and Asuna there with his students. Smiling. "Well, if it isn't Sakuya and Itachi. Along with Asuna, I see." he said.

Sakuya glared at him. "Shut the fuck, Kaka-chan unless you know what is good for you." she threatened.

Kakashi mentally cringing in fear, acknowledged her death threat. "So, kids ready for today." he clapped his hands together, looking at his pupils.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, grinning evilly and then looking at Kakashi. "Of course we are, Kaka-sensei." they said, with fake sweetness in their voices.

Sakuya had to hold in her laughter, while Itachi just smirked. "Well, we have to go now. Hokage-sama might need us for something." Itachi said as he, Sakuya and Asuna left. You could almost hear Asuna's roaring laughter, Sakuya's laughter and her rolling on the ground and Itachi's chuckling.

Kakashi felt his eye twitched. _Of course, Sakuya would teach them that! _he thought. "So, kiddos let's get going." he muttered.

"Alright, Kaka-sensei." Naruto and Sasuke were now officially enjoying this. Sakura just sighed heavily, though on the inside she was laughing her head off.

* * *

"Okay, today's test will be a bell test." Kakashi said, as he held up two bells. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Chinatsu looked bored.

"We know, Kaka-sensei. Onee-chan, Asuna-chan and Itachi-nii-kun warned us about this test." Sakura deadpanned, finally taking a crack at the new nickname for their sensei.

Kakashi stared at her. "You are just like your sister, evil." he remarked.

Sakura just smiled sweetly. "No, I am usually the angel. But, today I thought maybe I could be like Onee-chan for today." she explained.

In that moment, Kakashi felt his soul cringed in fear. If he remembered correctly, Sakuya was the hellcat, she-devil herself when they did this bell test. She tried to brutally murder him. Remembering sure did not help him at all.

* * *

_Kakashi stood with his new ANBU member and ANBU captain. Thirteen year old, Sakuya Haruno and Itachi Uchiha. Sakuya's white tiger, Asuna stood besides her owner. Sakuya had her arms cross over chest, clearly showing her displeasure in this. Kakashi looked at the aura the two pre-teens had and it was that of hatred and malice. _

"_Why am I always stuck with you, wesel-breath?" Sakuya grumbled, underneath her breath. Insulting Itachi like a young child, though Kakashi would never say that to her face. _

_Itachi sighed. "Is that the best insult you can come up with, Sakuya?" he asked. Sakuya flinched, as she glared at him. He smirked. "You certainly are losing your touch." that was the final straw for Sakuya, Kakashi could see that. _

_Sakuya turned around, grabbed his ponytail and due to him, being taller than her, dragged his head towards her eye level. "What was that, punk?!" she asked, angrily. _

_Kakashi knew that he should stop this before it got any worse. Clearing his throat. "Okay, you two. Let's calm down here. We are all friends here and are teammates here now." he said, calmly. If Itachi was not going to act like an adult then he would have to. "Now, Sakuya please let go of Itachi's hair." he continued. Sakuya huffed, angrily as she let go of his hair. "And Itachi, as the captain of this squad I would think that you would know better than to insult your kunoichi teammate." he added. Itachi frowned at this, Kakashi would think he enjoyed doing this to Sakuya. _

_Sakuya flipped her hair. "Can we just get on this the damn, fucking introductions here?! I promised Sakura and Naruto that I would take them to get ice cream." Sakuya told them. Itachi raised his eyebrow and was about to ask what about Sasuke, until Sakuya answered him. "You promised Sasuke that you two would tag-along with us, remember?" she reminded him. _

_Itachi mentally groaned. He knew that Sasuke did not like sweets, but if it had anything to do with Sakura spending time with Naruto, he would immediately jump in on that idea. Kakashi nodded. "Well, then let us not waste anytime. Let's start with your first name, last name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and then the dream." he said._

_Sakuya raised an eyebrow. "I could not care less what you or Itachi here like, dislike, what kind of hobbies you guys do or what dreams, you guys have. Why? Because, at some point in a normal man's life. They are going to be thinking about girls, why you ask? Because half of you men are perverts just like that pervert toad sage named Jiraiya. Besides, if I found out that any of two have read or actually own that piece of garbage like Itachi's cousin, Shisui does," she paused, slowly a creepy, but evil smile spread across her face. "I'll just that to burn your precious porn, while you are watching it burn to ashes. Then I will personally punt your asses across Konoha." she finished. _

_Kakashi needed to make a mental note. Never read Icha Icha books in front of Sakuya or else face the penalty of death. Itachi, on the other hand had now knew why Shisui feared Sakuya whenever he came over. He didn't want his books to die or get punted from the compound all the way across Konoha. "What about you? Can we at least some bits about you, Sakuya?" Kakashi asked. _

_Sakuya shrugging. "Fine. The name is Sakuya Haruno. I like teasing Itachi, I like sweets but I do like other foods, I love origami. I dislike perverts, idiots and the Uchiha pride with the 'hns' and 'aas'. But I hate a certain more than Itachi here. My hobbies are training, keeping an eye out for Naruto and my imoto and that does include Sasuke-chan too. Another hobby of mine is making sure that some stupid, idiots don't wreck anything. My dream is for the world to be a peaceful, call it my dad's dream that I know adopted as my own." Sakuya introduced herself. From babysitting some members of the Akatsuki to plotting against Itachi. Sakuya was a busy person. Asuna yawned. _

_Kakashi felt a sweat drop come down his head. "Alrighty. Itachi do you want to go?" he asked. _

_Itachi smirked. "Hn." was what he replied with. _

_Sakuya's eye twitched. Glaring at him. "You are doing this to piss me off, asshole!" she shouted at him._

* * *

"-sensei! Kaka-sensei! Earth to Kaka-sensei!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi's little flashback ended when Sakura called out Kakashi's name. Kakashi blinked as he saw that his students were beginning to impatient. "You were daydreaming, Kaka-sensei." Sakura pointed out, with a glare. Yup, Sakura was somewhat becoming a mini-Sakuya, which was not good for Kakashi's health at all.

Kakashi trying to smile. "I'm sorry, you guys. I didn't mean it. I was thinking about the time where I first meet Itachi, Sakuya and Asuna." he admitted.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura frowned. Chinatsu yawned. "Can we start this bell test all ready?" Chinatsu was an impatient, little tiger cub unlike how Asuna was.

Kakashi mentally rolling his eyes. "Fine." he said. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Chinatsu finally perked up a bit. "You see you four must get these bells from me." Kakashi said, as he pulled out two silver bells.

"But there are only two!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes. Only two of you may become genin the one who doesn't get a bell will have to go back to the Academy again." he said, darkly.

Chinatsu tilted her head. "I thought the point of this test was about teamwork not sending your teammate back to the Academy test." she stated.

Kakashi glared at the cub. "Who told you that it was about teamwork?" he asked.

"Asuna." Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Chinatsu answered.

_Damn that tiger! Sakuya can't you, at least not make her spoil the point of my tests?! _Kakashi thought, angrily. He sighed heavily. "Since the point of the test has been spoiled. I want to see how you all work as a team. I will split you four into pairs; one team will try to get one bell and while the other tries to the other bell. How about that?" Kakashi had to make this tough for them.

"That sounds like fun! Let's do it, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

"Alright. I will now pair you four up." Kakashi said. He knew that if he separated Sakura from Chinatsu, those two won't be able to do any of those special attacks that Sakuya and Asuna had always done. "The first team is Sakura and Sasuke. The second team is Naruto and Chinatsu. You all start now." he said.

And with that the test began; Sasuke and Sakura went to the right while Naruto and Chinatsu went to the left.

* * *

Naruto and Chinatsu were sitting, hiding from Kakashi. Planning on what was going to be there, first move.

"Hm, why would he pair us back together? Not that I mind being with Chinatsu." Naruto said.

"Hm, I have a good idea. It is because of Asuna's and Sakuya's attacks. Sakura and I will have similar attack patterns, like those two. Like for example, I will be able to transform into Sakura but instead of having two katanas, like Asuna. I will be wielding two fuma shuriken." Chinatsu explained.

Naruto nodded. He had seen Sakuya and Asuna use that attack before when training against him, Sasuke and Itachi. He had even seen Sakura and Chinatsu use some bits of it, practicing that jutsu. "Now, let's see Chinatsu what should we do?" he asked.

"Well, Naruto. I think I can transform into you as well. So, let's do it. That way I will have dual weapons. Don't know what type of weapon you would have, but it would work." Chinatsu grinned.

Naruto grinned back at her. "We'll be able to distract him and then you can get the bell since you are faster than me." he added.

Chinatsu and Naruto were ready to put their battle plan to use.

* * *

While, Naruto and Chinatsu came up with a plan. Sasuke and Sakura were planning their battle strategy. "Since, Kaka-sensei has seen Onee-chan's and Asuna's attacks, he must have known that Chinatsu and I would go with that jutsu." Sakura stated.

"Sakura. We need a plan." Sasuke said.

"Well, let's see here. What can we do that will distract him and be enough to keep him on his toes." Sakura began to think.

"Sakura, did Sakuya-nee-chan ever taught you some of her tricks?" he asked.

"Onee-chan taught me some of our parents' jutsu as well as our other family members." she answered his question.

Sasuke smirked. "How good are you at using their techniques?" he asked.

"I am not up to Onee-chan's level of using them, but she did say that I was coming along with some basics." she said.

"Good." Sasuke said. He got up. Sakura got up as well. "I need you to use some of those jutsu. Cover me, okay." he added.

Sakura nodded. "I will!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book, waiting for one of the pairs to come and attack him. Kakashi knew that if Sakura had any temper genes like Sakuya had, he would have never taken out his book today.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's voice called out. Seven Narutos came out. Somewhere, Chinatsu had transformed into Naruto wielding dual kunais. Chinatsu were waiting for Naruto's signal.

"Puppet Master Jutsu!" Sakura called out. Sakura came out with a puppet in control. The puppet was wearing a black cloak, but looked different a little. Sakura smirked at Kakashi, who was eye twitching while dodging Naruto's shadow clones. "Puppet Technique: Prosthetic Arm Needles!" Sakura shouted. The real Naruto moved out of the way from the senbon needles coming from the puppet, Kakashi dodging and sadly, his book didn't even make it out alive.

"Chinatsu! Now!" Naruto called out. Another look-alike of Naruto came out, but then smirked as Chinatsu transformed into Sakura, who was wielding two fuma shuriken.

"Sorry, Kaka-sensei... but, we don't want to fail." Chinatsu said, as she threw one of the fuma shuriken, Kakashi mentally gulping. Dodged the attack, but another one was thrown at him and two more appeared from Chinatsu's hands. Naruto, while Chinatsu was distracting him and working together with Sakura, looked to where Sasuke was. Naruto gave him a thumb ups. Sasuke smirked as he came out of nowhere. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, as a fireball came out of nowhere. Kakashi moved out of the way, while Sakura and Chinatsu were using senbon needles and fuma shuriken on him, while Sakura had used her puppet to attack as well. Naruto and Sasuke seeing that Kakashi was distracted moved forwards and grabbed the bells.

"We got the bells!" Naruto cheered. Kakashi sighed heavily. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and handed her the bell.

"Here, you deserved this more than me. You distracted Kaka-sensei." he said. While Naruto gave the bell to Chinatsu.

Chinatsu transforming back to normal, gave a tiger-grin at Naruto. "We both deserve it, Naruto!" she cheered.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, we're a team. We both deserve this." she said.

"Well then..." Kakashi started, as the group looked at him. "You all pass." Kakashi smiled, as Naruto, Sakura and Chinatsu cheered while Sasuke just smirked. "You all are going to be a great team, but..." Kakashi stopped. As he looked at his book. "Next time, warn me when you guys want to brutally murder my book." he finished.

"Well, maybe if you didn't have it out, they wouldn't have killed our precious porn book." Sakuya's voice came out of nowhere as she, Asuna and Itachi appeared. Sakura had desummoned her puppet and smiled at Sakuya.

"Hey Onee-chan!" Sakura called out. Sakuya walked over to Sakura and hugged her. While Asuna walked over to Chinatsu and picked up her little sister.

"Saku-chan! Did you call Kaka-kun, Kaka-sensei yet?" she smirked. Sasuke and Naruto grinned evilly. Kakashi just glared at her and Itachi smirked with a little evil glint in his eyes.

"I am sure that Kaka-kun enjoys his new nicknames." Itachi said.

Kakashi turned his glare at Itachi. _I hate these two so much. _he thought to himself. He looked at his team. "Remember, we have some missions tomorrow so don't be late." he said and with a poof he disappeared.

Sakuya, Itachi, Asuna, Chinatsu, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all stared at the spot that he was standing in. "That's a fine line for you to be saying, Mr. I-am-always-late." they said together. So with that our little heroes went off to go home.

* * *

**ChuluSempai18: Chapter 3 is done! And next chapter will be on the mission to the Land of the Waves! You all even got a sneak peek for the flashbacks! There will be flashbacks and Omake Theaters. XD**

**Kira: Yay for flashbacks and omake theaters! **

**Sakuya: -_- Well, those should be fun. **

**ChuluSempai18: Okay, let's get on with the damn ending intro so that I can deal with Chapter 4. **

**Sakuya: Please Rate & Review!**

* * *

**Sharingan is Red **

**Rinnegan is Blue **

**I sure love ramen! **

**Don't you?!**


	5. Chapter 4

**ChuluSempai18: Hello there, everyone and welcome to 'Chapter 4' of Daughters of the Akatsuki! Also, I realized that my memory might not be as good as remembering some bits, BUT that means that I can some twists in the story as well! :p **

**Kira: -deadpan- Even if her memory is horrible as shit. **

**ChuluSempai18: -_- Oh gee, thanks Kira. -sarcastically- **

**Kira: :D Your welcome! **

**ChuluSempai18: D: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU LOVEABLE-HATEABLE BITCH! **

**Kira: -shrugs- I know you were. **

**Itachi: Such a horrible woman. **

**Sakuya: You can say that again. **

**Kira: -turns to Sakuya and Itachi- Oi! *^* Only SWD's characters can insult me including Chulu's other characters WHO ARE NOT MADE FOR FANFICTION! **

**Sakuya: So, I won't insult you? **

**Kira: Bingo! **

**Itachi: That sucks. **

**Sakuya: It does. **

**ChuluSempai18: INTRO NOW DAMNIT! **

**Itachi: Chulu-chan does not own Naruto or it's characters. **

**Sakuya: But she does own her characters and the plot that she has created. **

**All: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Daughters of the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

From the Team 7 photo, in which Sakuya had commented on how funny the picture was. One, Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other. Two, Sakura was holding Chinatsu and those two were smiling while ignoring the boys and their glare. And three, Kakashi had one hand on top of Sasuke's hand and the other was on Naruto's hand. Mikoto thought the picture looked cute and adorable. Fugaku just shook his head, while Itachi got a trip back in memory lane when his genin team picture was taken. Sakuya and Itachi were both glaring at each other and the poor other member on their team and sensei were watching as the two glared at each other. Asuna was on top of Sakuya's head at the time, not minding the glaring.

Then he was reminded of their team squad picture when they were placed with Kakashi. That photo, Itachi had sworn that no one would never see the picture as long as Itachi lived. He would make sure of it. After the team photo was taken, soon Team 7 had to put up with several D-rank missions, that in Naruto's opinion was boring and a wasting of time. Sasuke had silently agreed with Naruto, while Sakura and Chinatsu had tried to calm him down and Kakashi, he knew that this was going to happen at some point in his life.

So, here Team 7 was getting another mission in which Naruto had decided to let the 3rd Hokage know how much he had it with the D-rank missions. "Come on, old man! These got to be some other missions that we can go on! All of these D-ranks are boring me to death!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura sighed heavily and shook her head, Kakashi just sighed and wanted to facepalm right there, Chinatsu shook her head, while Sasuke. Well, Sasuke was Sasuke. "Dobe, can you shut up for at least a second or two?" he asked.

Naruto turned his head over towards Sasuke and glared at him. "What did you say, teme?!" he asked, angrily.

"I said to shut up, dobe." that was Sasuke's reply.

That had done it, Naruto had started to yell at Sasuke and that had started the fight with Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch, as she walked over to the two boys and whacked them both on the head, causing them to shut up. "Would it kill you two to not bite each other's heads off?! For once!" she yelled at them.

Kakashi was glad that he had Sakura on his team. One, she was like a mini-Sakuya when she got mad. Two, Sasuke and Naruto seemed to listened to Sakura more than him since they lived with her and know how to deal with her. The 3rd Hokage just watched as Sakura had lectured Sasuke and Naruto to deaf about always fighting. Reminded him on how Sakuya lectured the crap out of Kakashi and Itachi when they were on that ANBU team. So, Hiruzen Sarutobi got an idea in his head for this young genin team. "Well, since you all are looking for a challenge. How about I give you an escort mission that is a C-ranked one." he said.

Sakura, Naruto, Chinatsu and Sasuke all looked surprised. Naruto was happy as he cheered, Sasuke was smirking, Sakura and Chinatsu looked happy and eager while Kakashi was waiting for the hokage to continue on with the mission details. "Anymore information on this mission, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked him. That had quiet Naruto down, as the old man nodded.

"Yes. The client needs to get back to the Land of the Waves." the 3rd Hokage continued. Team 7 nodded. "Bring the client in." the 3rd Hokage said to Iruka, who nodded and went off to get the client for this mission.

_I wonder who the client is? A princess? A noble? _Naruto thought to himself, as he couldn't wait to meet the mystery client.

Sasuke was being cool as he normally was, while Chinatsu was wagging her tail and was on top of Sakura's head. Sakura wondered who the client to be.

Iruka came back with an old man in tow. "This Tazuna, he's a carpenter and he's your escort." the 3rd Hokage said.

Sakura, Sasuke, Chinatsu, Naruto and Kakashi all looked to see Tazuna, who seemed unimpressed by the genin. "So, these brats are going to take me home? They don't look much." he said. "And the short one doesn't look much." he added.

Naruto laughed. "Whose he calling the short one?" he asked.

Kakashi felt a sweat drop come down his head, Sasuke just hnned and Sakura had sighed heavily. "Um, Naruto... he's talking about you." Chinatsu said. Naruto blinked, as he looked, he was definitely the shorter one out Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto glared at the old man. "Whose he calling short?!" he yelled, as Kakashi grabbed Naruto before the anger orange-wearing, blond boy could attack their client.

"Naruto, be nice to the client." Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto managed to calm down, only slightly.

"And what's with the cat?" Tazuna asked.

Chinatsu's eye twitched. "I am not an ordinary cat, grandpa! I am a tiger! Tiger! I might be a feline, but I am a tiger! Different from a housecat!" she growled. Sakura moved Chinatsu from her head and into her arms, so the little tiger cub won't be able to leap from her head and scratch Tazuna's eyes out.

Tazuna was looking at Sakura. "The little tiger belongs to you, Pinky?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head.

**Whose he calling Pinky?! Only Kisame-nii-chan can call us 'Pinky' and other nicknames! Cha, I want to punch his face in right now! **Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura forcing Inner Sakura to let her rage ring, smiled at Tazuna. "Yes, she does belong to me." Sakura said, calmly.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all stepped back a little, feeling the unknown death aura coming from Sakura. Chinatsu looked up at Sakura, gulping as she saw the sweet smile on her face. Yup, Sakura was pissed but she was good at hiding it. Tazuna turned his attention on Sasuke. "So, what's up with you, emo-boy?" he asked.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched angrily at being called 'emo-boy'. Naruto was snickering, Sasuke whacked Naruto across the head. That stopped the snickering. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. "Teme." he muttered.

Sakura sighed heavily, as she moved closer and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't even think about it, Sasuke Uchiha." she muttered. _If only I could use the sharingan then this guy would be begging for mercy! _Sasuke thought, angrily.

"Tazuna-san, please. My team is perfectly capable of protecting you on your journey back home." Kakashi said. _Even though, they are genin but they are a interesting bunch. And good thing, Itachi, Sakuya and Asuna are not here. They would not like it if you insulted their younger siblings in front of them. _Kakashi thought.

"If you say so." Tazuna muttered and shrugged. That gained glares from Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Chinatsu. They did not like being underestimated since they were only genin. Tazuna looked at Chinatsu.

Kakashi forcing a smile under his mask, no one could tell though. "I am Kakashi Hatake, I am their jounin sensei. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said, as he introduced himself.

Forcing her inner rage to calm down, Sakura let out a genuine smile. "I am Sakura Haruno and this here is Chinatsu. It is a pleasure to meet you, Tazuna-san." Sakura introduced herself and Chinatsu, as both of them bowed their heads to him.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced himself in a cool manner.

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki and one day, I am going to be Hokage!" Naruto introduced himself, with a big grin on his face.

Tazuna just stared at Naruto. "How can a brat like you be Hokage?" he asked.

Naruto glared at him. "What did you say, old man?!" he asked, angrily as he moved towards him, Kakashi just grabbed him before Naruto could do anything again. _This is mission is going to be a toughy. _Kakashi thought.

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Chinatsu were walking with Tazuna. Kakashi was walking next to Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking together, while Chinatsu was in Sakura's arms. Now, while Kakashi was not glaring into the back of Tazuna, but his students sure were. They were still mad about being insulted by Tazuna and now, they were going to escort him back home to the Land of Waves.

"Well, at least we get to be out of the village." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke just replied with his famous 'hn'.

"It is good to be out of the village once in awhile." Sakura added. While, Team 7 was out on a mission Sakuya and Itachi were out on a higher mission. Fugaku and Mikoto would be happy because they would have the house by themselves.

"Now, remember kids this mission might have a few bandits and such so be on guard." Kakashi reminded them. _We know, Kaka-sensei. _Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Chinatsu thought to themselves. They wanted to say their sensei's beautiful nickname out, but... they couldn't in front of the client which sucked.

As the group kept on walking, Kakashi walked and that was when suddenly a pair of chains came out of nowhere and grabbed Kakashi-sensei, two chunin came out of nowhere. "Who... are... you... two?" Kakashi managed to choked out.

"We are the Demon Brothers, Meizu and Gozu." they said. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all looked shocked. That was when Kakashi had meet a fatal blow, Sasuke turned towards Sakura.

"Sakura, you and Chinatsu protect Tazuna!" Sasuke ordered. Sakura nodded, as she moved in front of Tazuna, protecting. Chinatsu jumped out of Sakura's arms and transformed into another Sakura, holding two fuma shuriken. _This is bad... I don't think Naruto and Sasuke can handle this. But... if things get bad... I'll have to step up. _Chinatsu thought to herself.

Sasuke and Naruto moved forward to protect Sakura, Chinatsu and Tazuna. Meizu and Gozu smirked. "Oh, this should be good... little genin trying to protect the old man... you brats are going to die." both of them said.

"Naruto... use your shadow clone jutsu I will use the fireball jutsu." Sasuke whispered and Naruto nodded.

"Sakura-hime... if things get ugly use your mother's origami jutsu and I will use my fuma shuriken." Chinatsu whispered and Sakura nodded. _As long as I don't use the rinnegan, I am good though... Sasuke-kun and I still haven't been able to activate the sharingan nor the rinnegan. _Sakura thought to herself, as she looked at Sasuke's back.

"Brother, I'll get the boy brats and you can deal with the girl brat and her cat and easily kill the old man." Meizu ordered and Gozu nodded his head.

**(Don't know who attacked who, but I am going with a new thing here.) **

Meizu stood in front of the boys while Gozu made his way over to Sakura and Chinatsu. All four of them looked eager to battle. "You brats are gonna wish that your sensei was still alive." Meizu said, darkly.

Naruto mentally gulped, but he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sasuke was not shaken by this. _Uchiha pride, I guess. _Naruto added to his thoughts as he did the hand signal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as ten Naruto clones appeared, ready to take Meizu on.

Sasuke had to summon a fuma shuriken, like Chinatsu has but there was this one and the one that was hidden for it's shadow. _Once, we taken care of this guy, hopefully Sakura and Chinatsu will be done with the other brother and Tazuna will be unscratched. _Sasuke thought. He knew that Sakura and Chinatsu could take care of themselves, but he did not like Sakura having to fight through all this.

Over where Sakura and Chinatsu, the other brother named Gozu appeared in front of them. Tazuna gulped. "Tazuna-san, please stand back, Chinatsu and I will protect you with our lives." Sakura whispered to Tazuna, who nodded.

Chinatsu giving a cat-like smirk, looked at Gozu. "Looks pathetic for chunin, Sakura-hime. I could probably give him a tiger punch in the face." she insulted Gozu, who did not like getting insulted by a mere tiger.

"Why you little cat?!" he yelled, using his chain he lunged at Chinatsu who smirked as Sakura grabbed Tazuna and moved him back, while Chinatsu used her fuma shuriken blade and using it like a sword, slashing at Gozu. Chinatsu managed to scratch him, which quite shocked the chunin.

"Sorry, to break it to you, pal. But, this cat has some fight in her." Chinatsu smirked. "And she ain't going down without a fight." she added, as she moved in front of Gozu, wielding her dual fuma shuriken blades and taking turns slashing at him.

Naruto's and Sasuke's blade was going extremely well, even though they did have a rivalry they were still friends. Chinatsu was doing well on her own and Sakura was able to protect Tazuna, but Sakura could see that Chinatsu needed some help. "Paper Clone Jutsu." Sakura said, as a origami paper clone of Sakura went over to help Chinatsu out with Gozu.

After the battle was said and done, Meizu and Gozu were easily defeated. Tazuna was regretting that maybe insulting a couple of genin was not a good idea. "Now then, you all did pretty well." Kakashi's voice spoke, as his students looked at him with shock, even Tazuna.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Sakura, Chinatsu and Naruto all shouted at Kakashi. Sasuke just glared at him, not happy that Kakashi was bullshitting them.

"H-How are you still alive?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi smirked. "Simple. I used a little simple jutsu and replaced me with a log." he explained. Kakashi was meet with a bunch and a bunch of glares. "But, anyways... Tazuna-san... this is not an ordinary C-rank mission of other ninja are after you." Kakashi looked at Tazuna and the old man knew that Kakashi was right. "So, what is the deal here?" he asked.

"My village, the Land of Waves is pretty poor and it is been ruled by a thug named Gato. He's done some horrible things to our village and our people. That is why he wants me to dead, he doesn't want me to build a bridge so that we can flourish again." Tazuna explained.

"I see... so, that is why this is not an A-rank mission but a C-rank mission." Kakashi said. "Well, I guess we have to-" Kakashi was cut off by Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you tell us to go back to the village and let this poor man get killed then what kind of ninja are we?" she asked. "I am staying with Tazuna-san to help him get back home." she stated.

Chinatsu nodded, as she transformed back into her cub form. "And I am going with Sakura-hime!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving Sakura-chan or Chinatsu all by themselves!" Naruto added. "What kind of future hokage will I be if I did that?" he pointed out.

"Uchihas don't abandon their friends." Sasuke added.

"And to mention that Onee-chan will be calling you a coward if she heard that you, the Kakashi Hatake couldn't even do this mission." Sakura pointed.

Naruto, Chinatsu and Sasuke all smirked at Kakashi. Kakashi's eye twitched. _Damn you Sakuya! _he thought to himself, as he cursed Sakuya in his thoughts.

* * *

"Hm." Sakuya hummed. Asuna and Itachi glanced at the pink-haired teenager, wondering what was going on with her.

"What's wrong, Sakuya-hime?" Asuna asked her.

"Do you sense something?" Itachi asked her as well.

"I have a feeling that Kaka-chan is cursing me in his thoughts again." Sakuya said.

"Aa." was Itachi's reply.

"How many times has that old man done that?" Asuna asked, wondering how many times has Kakashi cursed Sakuya out loud and in his mind.

"A lot." Sakuya just answered.

* * *

So, then with that Team 7 continued on their merry way to the Land of Waves to stop Gato, make sure Tazuna was protected and he could start building that bridge and put a stop to an enemy nin that went their way.

* * *

**ChuluSempai18: Okay, before we can move on to the next chapter. I just want to say that I am re-writing 'Vessels of the Gods' to make it more better. So, I have not given up on the story I am just fixing it and making it better. And yes, it might be AU depending on which story plot line that I go with. **

**Story Plot Line for 'Vessel of the Gods': **

**1) Sasuke does join Orochimaru and he meets Sakura earlier. (An interesting plot) **

**2) Sasuke doesn't join Orochimaru and saves her from one of the Abandoned Bases that Orochimaru has. (Another interesting plot) **

**ChuluSempai18: Yes, Sakuya will be in it. But, she is going to be a priestess, who does know about the other vessels and who does she meet Itachi? -smirks- That shall be fucking fun! :D **

**Kira: -coughs- But back to 'Daughters of the Akatsuki'... **

**ChuluSempai18: I have made a poll on my profile, please vote on it. Just remember a few things though. Itachi and Sasuke have their entire clan and village. Sakuya and Sakura don't have their parents or the other members of the Akatsuki with them. Plus, Sakuya and Sakura are from a different village too. Yeah... just keep that in mind here. **

**Sakuya: So, back to the ending here. **

**ChuluSempai18: Ah, yes. Next will be good, old Chapter 5! Meaning, guess who?! Zabuza is going to be in the next chapter! XD But, a quick question! Does Zabuza know Kisame because if he does he might know that Kisame joined the Akatsuki? So, I don't know if he would know Sakuya and Sakura. **

**Sakuya: Just answer the question in the comments and remember please vote on the poll. Oh and please help Chulu in deciding which plot line for 'Vessels of the Gods' she should go with. **

**Sakura: Please Rate & Review!**

* * *

**Sharingan is Red**

**Rinnegan is Blue **

**Remember to punch Orochimaru**

**In the face! **

**(New thing: If you have a poem for me, write me a suggestion!)**


	6. Author's Note

Hello, there everyone. I know that you are wondering why haven't I updated? Well, aside from being totally swamped with homework for school since I am now in college. Getting new fanfiction ideas, working on my other original works and I have been playing Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar and Tale of Two Towns.

So, I might be doing a fanfiction story with that. And I do like Naruto, it's just that I have been so busy and the other problem is that I actually need some help with the chapter seeing the battle with Haku and them. Yes, I have a forgetful memory. So, might take me a while but if someone can pm me and what's to help me to co-write it then I am all for it. Just send me a PM.

Yes, the SOPA chapter thing if off, since others thought it to be a joke and others thought it to be a virus and etc. So, yeah. My brain has been hurting just thinking about it.

So, if anyone is interested in helping me out. Please PM me.


End file.
